Rosario Vampire : Give me the Prize of the Faiz
by Dragon World
Summary: -JustiFaiz in background- Can you see the 555? Kamen Rider Faiz X goes to Youkai Academy and plays the role of Tsukune Auno, who is met during Episode 9 on the Summer Vacation! Eyes on the Faiz! OC/Faiz X, OC/Delta, OC/Kaixa, OC/Psyga II, OC/Orga II.
1. Episode 01

**This is Kamen Rider Faiz Plus Rosario Vampire, I don't own Kamen Rider, belongs to Toei company, or Rosario Vampire, belongs to Gonzo I think?**

**Hopefully you guys enjoy this first episode and hopefully leave a follow, good review, or favorite to the story.**

**Kamen Rider Faiz + Rosario to Vampire is a brand new series I thought up, I have no idea if anyone has thought of Faiz and Moka meeting up, but I think it should come to life!**

* * *

_Takumi Inui was talking a walk to the park, the day was perfect, luckily, he was an Orphenoch, so he would be fine, just hopefully he could follow the rule of not revealing his identity or even changing to the Legend Wolf Orphenoch at all. He still had the Faiz Belt and Faiz Phone, good news, he still had many days of time to actually transform into Orphenoch without losing control, but he barely ever transforms anyway._

_He looked up to see an Orphenoch charging towards him, angrily, he strapped the Faiz Belt around his waist before pressing the button code 5-5-5 on the Faiz Phone. _

_*__**STANDING BY!**__* Takumi lifted the hand holding the Faiz Phone up in the air._

_"__**Henshin!**__" He shouted before placing the Faiz Phone into the buckle of the Faiz Belt, then slid it down to fill in the buckle completely._

_*__**COMPLETE!**__* Red energy lines surrounded Takumi's body and changed him into a black body suit covered by silver armor, having the red energy lines changed into stripes that rest on the armor, he had now became Kamen Rider Faiz, his identity besides the Legend Wolf Orphenoch. He flicked his hand a bit before charging towards the Orphenoch, he punched at the Orphenoch before kicking it in the face, the Auto Vajin rode to his side, Faiz walked over to one of the handles and took off the Faiz skretcher and placed it into it. *__**READY!**__* He pulled it out to reveal it was the Faiz Edge, he slashed at the Orphenoch before opening the Faiz Phone and pressing enter again before closing, *__**EXCEED CHARGE!**__* energy flew from the belt up to the chestplate, down the arm, to the Faiz Edge, giving it a glow signing that it's ready for the Faiz Edge finisher. Faiz charged towards the Orphenoch and slashed through it, a school bus stopped when it saw Faiz slash through the Orphenoch, the bus driver even saw Takumi be released from the armor._

_A child was watching the battle, he came to chase after the Orphenoch to find out why it killed it's mother, and how she just changed to sand when she dropped to the ground. Instead he saw Faiz take down the creature, he walked over to the armored warrior who had changed to a normal person and asked him a question, "WHO ARE YOU!" Takumi was surprised the kid would be so loud, he must've been an Orphenoch, well, a half Orphenoch, and seems like his mom was where the human side came from. The child was known to be named Haruto Shinho, "Alright, Shinho...I want you to keep this suitcase safe. ok?" he gave Haruto a smartbrain Suitcase that was more black then the one he had._

* * *

**[Hirogaro uchuu no naka Can you feel? (In this endlessly expanding universe, Can You Feel?)] Kid Haruto walking forward and changes from 6-17 years old, with the Faiz Gear already on him, changing him to Faiz X.**

**[Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou. (Let's tell the story about this powerful but tiny world..)] Faiz X walks forward as visions of Faiz Axel, Faiz Base, and Faiz Blaster combat appears around him.**

**[Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga! (Tell me the truth about the future I believed in..)] Haruto looks at a picture of him with his mother as a child, a tear falling from his face before he walks away from it.**

**[Kuzure sarou no shiteru... (Is it really falling apart?)] Haruto's eyes glow, changing him to a Lion Orphenoch, the Kasagaru Lion.**

**[Kanashimi wo...kuri kaeshi! (The sadness in it...It repeats in many times..)] Faiz X slashes through some Orphenochs before looking up to see his mother watching him as a Heavenly spirit.**

**[Bokura wa..Doko yuku...no Darou... (But just where are we to go?!)] Haruto walks towards Youkai Academy to see a Pink Haired girl, a bluenette, a violet haired girl with a Bob hairstyle, and a little girl with brown hair and a witch clothing of the uniform.**

**[Ima hitori hitori no mune no naka... (Right now, each and everyone's heart is in the vain of death..)] Faiz X uses the Crimson Smash attack to finish off an Orphenoch and lands on his feet, while an Orphenoch roars loudly, letting out the news it's mad.**

**[Me wo samaso The Time to Go. (But they're awakening! The..Time to Go!)] Faiz X rides on a replica of the Auto Vajin while Orphenochs explode behind him.**

**[Tsuyoku aru tame ni! (For the sakes of being strong!)] Faiz X stops in front of Youkai Academy before reverting back to Haruto.**

**[Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto.. [Again...whether it's protecting or even saving worlds..] Faiz X slashes at an Orphenoch herd as visions of Faiz battling appear behind him.**

**[JIRENMA wa owaranai hashiri tsuzukete mo (The Dilemma won't end even if you just keep running from just it!)]**

**[{The} End JustiFaiz the means!] Haruto smiles, until he gets tackled by the Pink Haired girl and the Bluenette. **

* * *

Teenage Haruto Shinho walked onto the bus before putting the SmartBrain suitcase into his backpack and taking a seat, the bus drove firmly to the school and Haruto wasn't surprised about the looks of the bus stop, it was a monster school. He walked towards the school and stopped when he noticed a girl on the ground, "Oi! Oi! You ok?!" he asked her, she just woke up and stared at Haruto, he grabbed her hand and helped her up, then took her into the school, "Haruto Shinho is my name...What's yours?" Haruto introduced/asked, the girl nervously poked her fingers together before answering, "Moka Akashiya...CHU!" she bit on his neck, sucking on the Orphenoch's blood, he looked to see no mark or scratch left. "Phew...Alright...I'm off to class..." Haruto said, he left to room 1-2 with Moka following him, she was glad they were in the same room, Haruto and Moka both took a seat, ignoring the other men who were complaining about how Moka wanted Haruto more than them. Mrs. Nekonome started the lesson while Haruto examined the SmartBrain suitcase gift from Takumi, "What exactly is it?" he asked himself, Mrs. Nekonome left after explaining the rules of the school, giving the signature of break time.

Haruto took a voyage through the halls of Youkai Academy, searching for what every single room in the school has, he found out that the Dorms would be private, luckily, he was training inside his Dorm later after school. He punched more and more at the punching bag, more and more sweat came down his face as his fists hit the Punching Bag, knocking it back and forth each punch. "Yosh...I can do it...I just have to try..." Haruto looked at the SmartBrain suitcase, opening it up, he saw a replica of the Faiz Gear, but the metal on the tools were more darker then the normal. He stopped when he heard a scream, "Guess it's time to use it!" Haruto whipped the belt around his waist and attached the Crimson Chomper to the side, grabbed the Faiz Phone and Faiz Puncher and left, leaving the suitcase behind.

* * *

Moka was being attacked by an Orphenoch, shouting for help while the Orphenoch readied it's attack, Haruto stopped in front of the area on a replica of the Auto Vajin, the RPX Faiz, "So...You Orphenochs think you can walk around and seep into this school? Big Mistake on that!" he said, the Orphenoch growled while charging towards the Orphenoch-Human, Haruto jumped out of the way, but instead of getting Moka, he got the Cross on her choker, the crystal inside the Choker completely changed to look like a blood red demon eye was inside of it, Moka glowed brightly before changing completely, her hair changed from pink to silver with demonic energy replacing the kindness. Haruto got up and looked at the 'Moka', "Guess you had a transformation too, huh?" Haruto asked her, surprising Moka, "You have a transformation?!" her focus was turned to the Orphenoch, she kicked him in the face before giving him a Fist-to-Face, the Orphenoch crashed into a tree before Haruto pulled out the Faiz Phone replica, "If you want to see I'll show you.." offered Haruto while pressing the button code 5-5-5, then pressing ENTER, ***STANDING BY!*** Haruto tossed the Faiz Phone replica into the air and punched at the Orphenoch with Moka, revealing some of his Orphenoch strength before catching the Henshin Phone, "**Henshin!**" he placed the phone onto the buckle and slid it down to make it enter the slot, ***COMPLETE!*** he was now dawned in an armor that was simular to Faiz, except the eyes were covered with Orange and the Silver was in a grey shade of color. Haruto had just become Kamen Rider Faiz X, or Kamen Rider 555 X Mode, he charged towards the Orphenoch and punched it many times before giving the let's go hand taunt to the SeaHorse gladiator creature.

* * *

**Play Song : Awakening sang by Kakusei (Rider Chips Remix)**

The Orphenoch growled before punching into Faiz's stomach, sadly, his fist was easily caught before a post message of a kick from Moka was sent to the silver creature. Faiz X kicked back the Orphenoch before walking over to the RPX Faiz, he pulled the Faiz Skretcher off the Phone Gear and slid it into the Handle Bar, ***READY!*** sliding the handle bar out, he revealed it to be the Faiz Edge, he charged forward and slashed at the Orphenoch, Moka watching closely. Faiz noticed the Orphenoch duplicate and the two charged towards the armored fighter, he threw the Faiz Edge away and let himself get hit, smirking that the Orphenochs fell into his trap, deeply, he grabbed the Crimson Chomper and attached it to his leg, placing the Faiz Skretcher into it and pressing ENTER on the Phone Gear before closing it once again, ***EXCEED CHARGE!*** he jumped into the air and layed his legs out as a targetter shot out of the Crimson Chomper, he kicked into the Targetter that hit into the Orphenoch and caused the energy the Targetter's made of go crazy and shock the Orphenoch, exploding it in the process.

**Song Over**

* * *

Faiz X landed and turned around, Moka wanted some explanation, but she knew she didn't exactly 'need' it, so she grabbed the Rosary off the floor and attached it to the choker on her neck before changing to Normal Moka. Being caught by Haruto, the pink haired vampire rested happily in his hands, Haruto sighed but smiled, "Moka-chan...Yatta..." he was happy he was able to save Moka from the Orphenoch before it was too late, he wanted to always remember the time when he thought his mother was still around. Haruto took Moka to the infirmary to rest, then back to training for the next opponent he faces, hopefully it isn't as dangerous as the Orphenoch.

* * *

**KamenRiderDeadpool : Well, hey everybody! That was Kamen Rider 555 and Rosario Vampire crossover's First Episode! YO EVERYBODY! Hope you enjoy it and leave a favorite, good review, or even a follow to this series! HERE WE GO SHOUT OUT FOR EPISODE 1!**

***Standing By!***

**"Henshin!"**

***COMPLETE!***

**KamenRiderExcalibur : Well...I guess 555 (Faiz) has taken a prize of a Rosario + Vampire crossover...**

* * *

**Remember guys, if you want to leave a favorite, good review, or follow, do it straight away, don't fear the 555.**

**-5-5-5-**

***Standing By!***

***COMPLETE!***

***READY!***

***EXCEED CHARGE!***

***COMPLETE (AXEL VERSION)***

***START UP!***

***3...2...1...TIME OUT!***

***DEFORMATION!***

**-5-5-5/2-**

***AWAKENING!***

***BLASTER!***

***BLADE MODE!***

***BLASTER SPACE FORMATION!***

***EXCEED CHARGE!***

**-9-1-3-**

***-S-t-a-n-d-i-n-g B-y-!-***

***COMPLETE!***

***READY!***

***EXCEED CHARGE!***

**-3-3-3-**

**"Henshin.."**

***Standin' by!***

***COMPLETE!***

***Burst Mode!***

***EXCEED CHARGE!***

* * *

**All the sounds of Kamen Rider Faiz (555) I really know...Let me know if there's any more for Delta (333) or Kaixa (913).**

**Kamen Rider Orga (000) and Kamen Rider Psyga (Whatever button code he is..) will also make an appearance in this series, so keep your eyes on the Faiz (555)!**


	2. Episode 02

**Episode 02**

* * *

_**Kamen Rider Faiz X, the ultimate creation of SmartBrain, stolen by Takumi Inui, for the safety of humans, was given to Haruto Shinho, the succesor of it's power.**_

_**Kamen Rider Delta II (Met in this episode along with Kaixa II), a student who was trained in SmartBrain until he found out they planned to kill all humans, Kazuto Shirou joined forces with Faiz X once he found the Delta Belt and Delta Burster.**_

_**Kamen Rider Kaixa II (Met in this episode along with Delta II), this guy was a teen who entered Youkai Academy, he found out that Haruto was Faiz X and immediately went into battle with his half brother, Kenzaki Shinho finally came to his senses when he found that SmartBrain is the bad guy, not it's enemy.**_

_**Kamen Rider Psyga II (Met in Next Episode), a spy sent to Youkai Academy from SmartBrain, Ryuji Sakumari found the Emperor Type Silver belt and took a stand, he was forced to fight his best friend just because he was Faiz X, he didn't accept this and fought against SmartBrain with his friends.**_

_**Kamen Rider Orga II (Met in Episode 9 along with Witch Ruby.), a lone teen searching for a way to save people, he found his way when he found the Emperor Type Gold belt. Tsukune Auno was the first to fight against Haruto's Orphenoch Form to protect some people when the Lion Orphenoch lost control of himself.**_

_**Kamen Rider Exilius (Both himself and Heart met in Episode 10, in the battle against Porcupine Orphenoch), *WARNING!* Moka found the secret Emperor Type Pink belt, originally built for Smart Lady, she used it to change into Kamen Rider Heart, following with Issei Akamaru finding the D-4 Emperor Belt, becoming Kamen Rider Exilius and fighting off Orphenoch with Faiz X, Kaixa II, Psyga II, Orga II, Heart, and the lone Riotroopers who decided to help Faiz X (Shown in Episode 8).**_

* * *

Haruto was waiting at the Freshman ceremony, there had been some new students and he heard one of them was his Half Brother and old friend, Kazuto, "Kazu-chan!" he saw both his Brother and old friend walking towards him, he ran up to them and they all high fived, "Shinho-sempai! I heard you were Faiz X...is that true?!" Kazuto asked him, "Yeah...Exactly..." Haruto answered, his twin brother was surpirsed, he had the Kaixa belt, but never knew his brother had the Faiz V-2 belt. "Bro..I challenge you to a battle!" The successor of Kaixa's power challenged, Haruto smirked, "I accept...But outside though..." he accepted, the two brothers were now outside wearing their Henshin Belts, ready to fight. "So..You think you can just get away with the glory?" Kenzaki asked, pressing the button code -9-1-3-, "I think I can!" Haruto smirked, pressing the button code -5-5-5-, ***STANDING BY! / (LET'S GO!) STANDING BY!*** Both of the twins were ready, "**Henshin!**" they both shouted, placing the Phone Gears into their belts, ***COMPLETE!*** Haruto and Kenzaki both changed into Rider forms and charged towards each other. Kaixa II and Faiz X punched at each other faster and faster, exchanging blows each time, Faiz X stood still as the RPX Faiz stopped next to him, he pressed a button on the handle bar and it changed into a Battle Robot, ***BATTLE MODE!*** the RPX Faiz became the 555 Terminator, the motorcycled battle machine fought against Kaixa II with Faiz X, Kaixa II growled before sliding down the lid of his Phone Gear, he pressed -6-5-4- and -Enter- before sliding the lid back up, ***AWAKE!*** energy flew through Kaixa II's foot and blasted into Faiz X, shooting him back before everything around Kaixa II froze in time, he charged forward and jump kicked into Faiz X's back, the "X Breaker" didn't actually hit somehow, though. Faiz X disappeared and reappeared in behind Kaixa II, giving him a punch in the face once he turned around, Kaixa II pulled out the KaiXel, he placed the Mission Memory into the tool and it changed to a blade, ***READY!*** Kaixa II slashed at the opponent very quickly, giving Faiz X an even harder time, "AH!" Faix X rolled along the ground until a scratch came upon Kaixa II, Faix X's brother tumbled onto a tree and Faix X looked up to see a bluenette with an angry face expression, "Man! Beating on your own brother! Not nice at all!" she raged while helping up Faiz X, who had already changed back to Haruto.

* * *

**Faiz X was walking down a desert, before the armor descended and he changed to Haruto as the music started.**

**[Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel? (In this ever expanding universe, Can you feel?)] Haruto looks at the ground as Kenzaki changes to Kaixa II and charges towards him.**

**[Chiisa no hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou! (Let's tell the story of this strong but tiny planet.)] Faiz X clashes with the Kaixa Saber with the Faiz Edge.**

**[Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga... (Tell me the truth, is the future I really believed in..)] Kenzaki falls to the ground, while Kazuto turns around, once fully turned around, facing Kenzaki, he stands in the Delta II Armor.**

**[Kuzure sarou no, shiteru... (Is actually just completely, falling apart..)] Faiz X dehenshins to Haruto and looks down to his brother, lying on the ground, and helps him up.**

**[Kanashimi wo...kuri kaeshi! (The sadness in it...It repeats in many times..)] Haruto walking down the path of memory with Moka and Kenzaki, as well as Kazuto.**

**[Bokura wa...Doro yuku...no Darou? (If there is no path...Then where are we supposed to go?!)] Faiz X rides down the street with the RPX Faiz, followed by Kaixa II and Delta II.**

**[Ima hitori hitori no mune no naka... (Right now, each and everyone's heart is in the vain of death..)] Faiz X slashes through an Orphenoch in Axel Form.**

**[Me wo samaso THE TIME TO GO! (But they're awakening! The...TIME TO GO!)] Delta II and Kaixa II both fight against a Orphenoch simultaneously.**

**[Tsuyoku aru tame ni (For the sakes of being strong!)] Kaixa II slashes at the Orphenoch quickly with the Kaixa Saber.**

**[Mata mamoru koto to tatakau toto.. (Again...whether it's protecting or saving worlds..)] Haruto, Kenzaki, and Kazuto all look up to the sun and change into Rider form and charge into battle.**

**[JIRENMA wa owaranai hashiri tsuzukete mo... (The dilemma will never end even if you run away..)] A person tries to run away, but he sees an Orphenoch charging towards him from the front.**

**[{The} END JUSTIFAIZ THE MEANS!]**

* * *

Later that day, Haruto was staring at Kenzaki, "Faiz...The enemy of my comrades...I must kill you, even if your my brother...Let's go again!" Kenzaki shouted, Haruto left, surprising his twin and closing the door behind him. Kenzaki wondered why he couldn't defeat Faiz X, even before he had that Succubus' help, he couldn't defeat Faiz X, meaning he didn't match his brother's level, "NO!" he punched the wall in anger, he had been training for years to obtain this strength, he'd been training to be able to defeat all obstacles, including his brother. Kenzaki roared in anger of his weakness, he just couldn't allow it...No...Faiz had to be killed at all costs...For SmartBrain...For his ultimate goal of being the strongest... "I...Will...Defeat...Everyone who stands...IN MY WAY!" Kenzaki's eyes glew bright red as he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him, so hard the Knob fell off, melting once it landed.

* * *

Kurumu Kurono, the Succubus who saved Haruto, was jumping in excitement, she had full intension of getting Haruto to date her, she could tell Charm wasn't gonna work, Orphenochs aren't affected by Love magic or Love potion of any kind. Kurumu had to think about it a lot, but her thinking stopped when she saw Kenzaki, he was in the Kaixa II armor already and walking towards her, "Your in obstacle in my way of achieving my ultimate goal! DIE!" Kurumu was a bit scared from Kaixa II's tone, but she could make it, she smirked as bat wings sprung out of her back, a spade tipped tail came out of her, followed with her nails extending to blade long, she scratched at Kaixa II, but he dodged in a quick moment, she just couldn't hit the armored fighter at all.

* * *

Haruto came to see what Kurumu was doing and saw Kaixa II and her fighting each other, he saw Kurumu losing more then Kaixa II, he whipped the Faiz X-Belt around his waist and pressed the button code -5-5-5- on the X-Phone Gear, then -ENTER-, ***STANDING BY!*** Haruto placed it onto his buckle and charged towards the fight, ***COMPLETE!*** he had become Faiz X and slashed at Kaixa II, saving Kurumu in the process. Moka also came to help, annoying her other self in the process. Faiz X decided to unleash the power of the Vampire and took off Moka's Rosary, he pulled a Wristband out of the SmartBrain suit case and placed it on his wrist, Inner Moka took the stand of Normal Moka, she had intent of showing off, so she could get Haruto hers. Faiz X pulled the Axel Mission Memory off the wrist band and placed it on the Phone Gear, which the Mission Memory was already inside the Faiz Edge. ***COMPLETE!*** Energy flew Faiz's armor, the chestplate opened to reveal silver under the grey metal and a red circle in the center, the red lines turned to white and the visor glowed to Red. Faiz X had become Axel form, he pressed a button on the wristband and ran forward, ***START UP!*** Faiz X went into super speed and punching at Kaixa II, he flew into the air in slow motion as the timer on the Axel Band was going down, it started a countdown 30-10-0, ***3...2...1...TIME OUT!*** Kaixa II was flung back by an explosion and then covered by rubble, a few Orphenochs shielded Kaixa II by fighting off Faiz, Moka, and Kurumu. Kazuto came to the scene just in time with the Delta Belt, "What? I thought SmartBrain was supposed to help people! NOT KILL THEM!" he protested, the Orphenochs turned to look at him and sighed, "_Fool..We kill all obstacles...Now are you with us...Or are you not?!_" they asked him, Kazuto and Kenzaki both heard this, SmartBrain was...the enemy?

This made no sense to the two, but they were enemies, they had to take them down right now, "Faiz! Delta! Ikuzo!" Kenzaki said, pressing button code -9-1-3-, while Haruto pressed the button code -5-5-5-, Kazuto held the Delta Burster to his ear, "**Henshin!**" he shouted into the tool/gun, ***Standin' by!*** he placed the Delta Burster to the slot on the belt while energy flowed through it, ***COMPLETE!*** Kazuto changed to Delta II and battled against the Orphenoch. Faiz X slashed at Orphenoch with the Faiz Edge, ***DEFORMATION!*** the Mission Memory was removed from the Phone Gear before the Mission Memory was attached to Faiz X's boot, "Alright then...Me? Obstacle? Your talking about yourselves!" he judged their arguement of Kazuto's protest, he placed the Axel Skretcher into the Mission Memory before pressing the button on the Axel Band, ***E-X-C-E-E-D C-H-A-R-G-E-!*** Faiz X jumped into the air as energy surrounded his foot, many Targetters hit into the Orphenoch about to be finished off, Faiz X kicked into the last one created, located on the Orphenoch's face. The Orphenoch exploded quickly once Faiz X completely kicked through him, he dehenshined to Haruto as well as the other two riders reverting to human form.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**KamenRiderDeadpool : Oh yeah! Please support me and Excalibur for this episode, well...We're going to do a Five Nights at Freddy's Story! YAY! MORE HORROR! Except this time...It's Minecraft Style!**

**KamenRiderExcalibur : Hope you guys enjoy this episode, favorite, follow, or review if you like it..You can review if you don't like it, it's fine if you just keep it inside just because you don't wanna hurt our feelings...**

**KamenRiderDeadpool : DIGGIN' MINECRAFT STYLE!**

* * *

**TheShiningDeadpool : HOPEFULLY NO MORE BAD LUCK COMES~ OH NO FREDDY!**

**Carl, assistant man/Partner : Hey, man! DON'T WORRY THE DOORS ARE CLOSED! MASK IS ON! LIGHT IS ON! WE'LL BE FINE!**

**TheShiningDeadpool : Don't ruin our lives with your lies, Carl..**


End file.
